I Drove All Night
by Bikergirl08
Summary: Bella is starting over in a new town when suddenly her world is thrown for loop.  She'll have to pick between a true love and true possiblity and figure out who's honest, and who's definitely not...


I couldn't stop thinking about him. The 5 disappeared behind me at an alarming rate and the sun heated up my little car to the extent that I could taste salt whenever I licked my lips but just like that old Willie Nelson song, he was always on my mind. That night I actually had a sex dream about him instead of my usual nightmares…and when I couldn't bear not telling him about my rattlesnake hunting experience a week ago for one more second, I pulled off the freeway not for gas or coffee but because I needed to call him…no matter how bizarre that seemed after meeting him a couple of times and covering for my best friend, Tanya, while she slept with him four blocks from the apartment she shared with her fiance. I was going to be a new version of myself in California, a kick-ass, rattlesnake shooting, tan, tough girl instead of the pasty, TV watching marshmallow I had become these last few months in NY. And the new me had no problem calling a guy so hot it kind of hurt to look at him…well, almost no problem…

As he picked up the phone I inquired as to his healing so far (following his recent motorcycle accident) and about how he was enjoying hanging out with his family in Washington (thankfully, far, far away from Tanya) and then I blurted it out.

"I shot a rattlesnake!".

Silence ensued during which I couldn't tell if I'd shocked him or lost service, as I was about to hang up and press redial he finally answered.

"Um…congratulations?", his deep voice shook slightly with amusement.

Apparently unable to stop there, my word vomit spewed forth, "I just thought, you know, since you're the only person I know who likes guns, um, I mean, has experience with guns recreationally, I mean, not that you're obsessed or anything but I remember when we met how you said you missed hunting and stuff and not that rattlesnakes are the same as deer but I'm not sure I could kill a deer, you know, not that I think less of you for killing them, I just don't know if I could, you know?".

Finally stopping to breathe, I flushed with embarressment that silenced me and immediately apologized. "God, I'm sorry I just, well, clearly I can't stop talking, ugh".

Disgusted with myself and praying this phone call could magically have never happened, I was far from surprised when he replied, "shit, I gotta go, my mom's home and I haven't seen her all day, can I call you back?".

"Of course, absolutely, sorry again", I babbled before hanging up….I slammed my hand down on the steering wheel as I watched the cars flying past in the fading daylight.

Two months passed. 61 days of nightmares and sunshine and sand and tiny fingers and toes and exploring new territory and fretfully interviewing for jobs before a dark, stormy afternoon when I found myself watching my best friend, Rosalie's, little girl through a glass wall as her ballet class wrapped up. I had the afternoon off from work and Rosalie, my oldest, best and only local friend (and current landlord) had conned me into taking her daughter London to ballet class. She was currently incubating child #2 and appeared ready to burst at any moment so I was happy to help, she really did look pretty miserable.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out expecting a text request from Rosalie for one of her gross pregnancy cravings but found it ringing from an unknown number instead.

"Hello?", I answered cautiously.

"Bella?", a deep voice asked.

"Yes?", I bit my lip as I wracked my brain to think of what hot-sounding guy would be calling me…

"It's Edward…"

Edward? Oh, no fucking way…two months had passed since our incredibly awkward rattlesnake conversation and suddenly he was on the phone?

"Oh, hi, um, yeah, uh, how are you?", I mumbled…_God, could I sound like more an imbecile?_

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together, I'm in LA and Tanya said you were too and I need help with something", his voice made me shiver, "and she said you might be able to help".

"Yeah, yeah, of course. What about the Starbucks at the end of Washington Blvd, by the pier?", I suggested, "about 7:30 tonight?".

He sounded relieved, "yeah, that'd be great actually, I'll see you then".

I mumbled something I hoped made sense and hung up looking blankly at all the mini ballerinas coming out of the studio.


End file.
